Taking Over Me
by fallingfasterdown
Summary: "My, my, you're a curious one aren't you?" Yes, I was always curious. Defying logic, gravity, rules, were all my favorite things to do. But, like the old saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. And boy am I in trouble.
1. Dreaming Relieves the Soul

Prologue - Dreaming Relieves the Soul

_ "I love you, don't forget that, alright? And don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise you that." My brother held me in his arms, refusing to let go. A single tear slid down his cheek, he never was one to cry. I raised my hand to his face and wiped the tear away. My chest was on fire, and it hurt to breathe. I flashed my brother a soft smile before I faded off to sleep._

"Sweety, are you alright? Come on, it's time to wake up or you'll be late for school." I look up to see my mother drying her hands and leaning against my doorframe. I always hated mondays, the beginning of the week and so far from the weekend. I just nodded to my mother and she left.

I never dream, is that odd? Whenever I sleep, I just remember fragments of my memories. No pictures come to mind, just these voices. Mine narrating and then my brother. Oh- my dearest brother, he went off to college a few years ago and I miss him! It hurt whenever I think about him..

I quickly jump out of bed, closing my door as I rush to my closet. I had a light nightgown on so it didn't take long to slip out of that and put on my clothing. A band shirt, a light vest, jeans and nike's. Quickly brushing back my long hair and putting it underneath a hat, I jogged out of my house and into my backyard.

I still had plenty of time before school, and we have a pond in our backyard and I like to relax while wasting my time beside it. I stand before the pond, my mirror image staring back at me. I touched the tranquil water and let it ripple underneath my finger. I glanced up to see a white rabbit on the opposite side of the pond, it was wearing a red waistcoat, a clock slung over its shoulder, and glasses.

I couldn't help but giggle as I quickly walked around the pond. When I was a few feet away, the rabbit stiffened and broke off down the pond and into the forest. Defying all logic in me, I ran after it. Not the smartest move as this was a rabbit wearing clothing.. and I'd be late to school, but that was the least of my worries.

"My, my, you're a curious one, aren't you?" A voice resonated throughout the forest as I glanced around wildly, looking for the rabbit that I had lost site of. It was a male voice, probably a little older than me but I wasn't positive.

**Note: Let me know if I should continue this. It was created on a whim, and it's definetley not the best I've written.. but let me know if you'd like to see more! Of course, I wouldn't start this back up until Tourniquet and Before The Dawn are done, but this may or may not be my next story! Please let me know what you think, and vote on the poll on my profile, it'll also help if you wish for me to continue this. ^-^ **


	2. The Start of it All

Chapter 1 - The Start of it All

Arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see a man with piercing red eyes and a warm smile. His glasses reflected the sun and his white locks barely brimmed his glasses, and protruding from his head was a pair of snow white rabbit ears. Woah. "My dear, it's time for you to come back." He laughed, lifting me up. He sounded like the voice I heard earlier, and looked like the rabbit I was chasing.

"Wait, who _are_ you? And let go of me!" I struggled in his embrace but could not get free. He plopped me down infront of a hole, a big gaping black abyss that seemed to never end. Fear rattled my spine as I gave a shudder, it seemed like a long way down.

"My name, dear Cerys, is Peter White." He rolled his eyes, getting annoyed. And how did he know my name? I felt his foot on my back and I tilted my head back to look at him. "Down the hole you go." With a push, not a gentle one, I was falling down the dark abyss, and that Peter guy wasn't far behind. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, I had a fear of falling and heights and this really didn't help me. Thankfully, it seemed larger from above, since light already started to flood the hole as the landing neared.

The landing wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, for one thing, I'm still alive, and I don't think I fractured or broke anything either. I tilted my head back, but I didn't see a hole in the sky.. "Did I literally just fall from the sky?" I mumbled to myself.

"If you haven't already figured it out, this is Wonderland." I whipped around to see that Peter guy. His arms were crossed against his chest and he gave me a dull stare, either annoyed or angry and I didn't like the sound of either. I didn't do anything! "Don't speak, just take this." He tossed me this strange vile with liquid inside. A light blue vile with a heart as the cap.

"What is this and how am I in _Wonderland_? Seriously? I'm not stupid, there's no such place." I scoffed, ready to chuck the vile at his head. "_Stranger danger!_" I yelled, throwing the vile back at him. He caught it with ease, unfourtanetly, and stomped over to me, tilted my head back and poured the contents of the vile into my mouth. With his other hand, he held my hands to keep me from struggling.

"You are seriously getting on my last nerves." Was all he said, not apologizing that I might have choked or could die from whatever he just made me drink. "This is the medicine of the heart, now you must play the game. You cannot go home, understand?" He firmly placed the vile, recapped, back in my hand.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked, but he was already walking away. "Wait! Where are you going? I don't know where to go!" I called after him, I was going to race after him but I didn't trust him enough..

"Just follow your heart and it'll guide you wherever you want to go." Peter glanced at me over his shoulder, gave me a smile, and vanished from my sight. I didn't dare go after him, he was the reason I was in this place.

I wasn't quite sure how to take his last comment, so I decided to ignore it. Glancing around, I finally took in my setting. I was near a forest, not exactly in it but more like on the outskirts. There were two dirt paths, both leading in opposite directions. I nibbled on my bottom lip, trying to decide if I should take the left path or the right path. Then I decided it didn't matter as long as I got someone to help me!

I took the right path, intending to not get more lost than I already was and I had no intentions on turning around or head into the forest. But I wanted to when I saw a mansion coming into view. This made sense because if someone had a mansion, they'd be rich and powerful, and therefore I'd be too nervous to speak. Obviously.

Infront of the gate stood two young boys, very much similar except their uniforms were different. Well, not really, just one had a red uniform and the other a blue uniform, but they even had identical scythes! Those scythes made me stop in my tracks, sure I was scared of getting hurt but my gut feeling was screaming 'no! don't go further!'. Not that I was far away, just a few feet, but from this distance if they noticed me and tried to attack I could probably outrun them. Probably.

"Any specific reason you're standing outside my mansion?" A deep male voice called from behind. Giving a small shriek of surprise, I whipped around to face a man, very tall and very handsome. I absolutely loved his top hat, black with roses and the four card suits were imprinted on it. He had black spiked hair underneath his hat, blue eyes, a white formal shirt which also had the four card suits on it, a green bow tie and black formal pants. And finally, a black cane with a top hat figure ontop.

"I need help." In seconds, the two boys that were at the gate were now behind me, their scythes inches from my throat, I could see my reflection of fear they were that close. "Where I am, what to do.. that kind of things." Wow, that so totally did not sound moronic.

"Who are you?" The man asked, taking a step forward, taking a good look at me. A smirk played on his lips as he probably sensed my fear, or maybe it was just plain to see.

"Call me Cerys. And you?" I shot him a look, glanced at the scythes, and then back at him, hopefully he knew I meant 'get these things away from me'.

"Dee, Dum, drop your weapons." The man ordered and the scythes were removed from my personal space. "You make call me Blood. Blood Dupre." He stuck out his hand and I shook it reluctantly. "I'm guessing you're a foreigner Cerys?" He asked.

"You could say that." I crossed my arms across my chest. That feeling in my gut, the one that was screaming to 'not go any further'? Yeah, that started up again.

"Please, if you come with me, I could easily answer any questions you have and you can rest in my mansion until you know what you're going to do." He began to walk away, towards the gate, and I'm guessing he meant for me to follow him. Unsure of what to do, I felt a nudge in my back.

It was Dee and Dum- I wasn't sure which was which yet- encouraging me forward. I nodded in recognition, and raced after Blood. So far, I really didn't see any harm in them- except that two scythes were pressed to my throat- but I really had no choice, its not like I could just run away now. Cerys, what have you gotten yourself into?

**Authors Notes: No I'm not starting this up just yet, but I really had to write this up. The next chapter you'll learn more about the main character, her appearance, and such. Again, not the best I've written, so I may edit it.. Cerys (keh-russ)**


	3. Well That's Just Perfect

Chapter 2 - Well That's Just Perfect

"You don't trust me dear Cerys, am I right?" Blood asked with a smirk. Of course I didn't trust him! I was better off running after Peter! My gut was right- this place was dangerous. A mafia headquarters, and Blood being the Mafia Boss. Oh the joy. Now was I completely sure what a mafia was? Nope. Did I know it was violent? Yup.

"Well, ya know, the fact you kill people for a living is a definetly bad sign." I stated bluntly. Dee and Dum, both started chuckling, were standing beside me, scythes by their side ready in seconds if their boss said the word. "Do you not trust me?" I jabbed a thumb in the twin's direction, implying about their multiple weapons ready to cut my throat if ordered.

Blood motioned for them to sit down. "I assure you, they won't harm you. Now may I ask if you'll stay here as your residence?" He asked. I grimaced, remembering I'm stuck here and I'll have to stay someone. But from what Blood said, there are plenty of other territories I could stay at. Like the Clock Tower with this man named Julius, but apparently he's always moody and depressed.. Or the Amusement Park with this man named Mary! Haha, no, I wouldn't be able to stop laughing at his name.. Then there's Heart Castle with the Queen of Hearts herself, Vivaldi, and I was also told that the Prime Minister was Peter, maybe there? Of course, finally, there's here. Hatter Mansion, Heart Country's mafia.

I ran my hand through my hair, contemplating on the thought of staying here. Well, I guess if I ever needed to leave I could easily just up and go since it's not like I have any personal belongings to carry around and such. Sighing, I gave Blood my reply. "Sure, if you'll have me, I'd like to take residence here." I gave him a half-smile, but my eyes flashed with resistance, warning him not to mess with me. One false move and I'm out of here!

He seemed to get the point. "Excellent! Dee and Dum will take you to your new room them." He too only gave a small smile, eyes blazing with amusement as I was nearly dragged away by two young boys.

The mansion was decorated with a lot of black and white, top hat carvings splattered the walls. Dee and Dum were leading me down a long corridor that seemed to go on forever, and the dimmed lights ahead did not help the eerie feeling. I took deep breaths, reminding myself I shouldn't be here for long. Blood said that all I had to do was get to know the, wait, roleholders? Yeah, get to know the roleholders, talk to them and such, and once the bottle is filled I should be able to go home.

"We're here!" Not paying attention, I bumped into the blue twin, Dee, I think it was. Dum pushed open the door, which was large and wooden by the way, and the room was quite enormous itself. Walking into my new temporary room, I gasped in shock, the room was lovely. The bed was black and white plaid pattern, the floor wooden, a wooden desk and a huge bookcase, already a few rows crammed with books. One wide window on the far wall, the only thing letting me know it was noon. What did the twins say? Time changes randomly here? What was that supposed to mean?

"This is _my_ room?" I coughed out, nearly speechless. It was definetly larger, and grander, than my original room. "No way, Blood knows I'm only a temporary _guest_ right?" I spun around to face the twins.

The just shrugged, and Dum spoke. "You like it, it's yours. There isn't much difference between the guest rooms and the occupied rooms other than the fact one would be more clustered with personal belongings, ya know?" He answered nonchalantly. I guess if you could afford a mansion, a big room would be quite minor..

"We'll leave you so you can get used to your new surroundings." Dee smiled widly, rushing over and gave me a big hug. "At night we always have a tea party, and boss will definetly want you there!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, so you better be there on time 'less you want us to drag you down!" Dum mock threatened me. I just rolled my eyes, and started to shove them out the door, closing it immediately behind them.

I slowly walked to a door on the right, creaking it open I saw that it was a pearly white bathroom. Entering it, I glanced into the mirror. Ink black hair spilled down to my shoulders, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and no taller than five feet. I think that was slightly average for my age of seventeen.

"They say a tea party, but I've never been to one before. Am I supposed to dress up, or can I just go like this?" I asked the mirror, like it had the answers. My head racing, I decided to think about that later and tredged back to my bed. Slumping down, my face hit the pillow, my arms snaking underneath the cool pillow.

My head started to ache painfully and I had to squeeze my eyes shut, burying my head into the pillow trying to stop the pain.

_"You're leaving again?" I grasped his sleeve, questioning him as his hand was on the doorknob._

_ "Yeah, but I'll be back sooner this time, I promise." He gave me a wide smile, but even at the age of eight I knew he was lying. He was always gone for so long, leaving me behind when I just wanted to be near him._

_ "Pwomise?" My lower lip jutted out as water welled up in my eyes, my body starting to tremble when I tried to force the tears away._

_ "Promise." He knelt down, kissing me on the forehead. "I love you."_

"I love you too big brother." Tears streamed down my cheeks, a sob escaping my lips. Glad that the twins left, not wanting anyone to see me like this. I let my sleep take over, glad for the escape from the past, from the now.


End file.
